


Waterfall

by Janeway69



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway69/pseuds/Janeway69
Summary: Jaime watches Brienne bathe under a waterfall.My first fic in years!!!My first Jaime and Brienne fic. All mistakes are mine, the characters belong to G.R.R. Martin.





	Waterfall

Brienne stands naked beneath a waterfall, batheing.  From a short distance, Jaime watches her, is paying close attention to how her hands move over her body, skimming over her nipples, then puckering, ready to be sucked, pinched and loved. Her hand moves down towards the blonde curls of her cunt.  

Jaime can feel the change in his breathing, tries to reposition himself so the strain of his cock against his breeches isn't quite as painful.  As Brienne's fingers pay close attention to her cunt, Jaime can see the glistening of her fingers and she brings them to her mouth. Eyes closed she, she tastes herself. Jaime can sense her moan of pleasure over the sound of the waterfall. Heard his own as he watches her. He starts to move forward, just as Brienne moves behind the waterfall out of his sight. 

Jaime quickly divests himself of his clothes and enters the sapphire blue pool, moving to the waterfall so he can see her. Jaime stands under the curtain of water, sees Brienne lying on her cloak, eyes closed, one hand pinching at her nipples, whilst the other is moving between her thighs. Jaime watches her hands, his left hand stroking his fully engorged cock beneath the clear blue water. When his eyes move to watch her face, he finds her eyes upon him, she's smiling. 

Jaime moves forward, finding himself between Brienne's thighs, his cock at her entrance. Water dripping from him onto her hot skin.  As Sapphires meet Emeralds, he thrusts hard and deep causing them both to moan in pleasure. 

Brienne's hands cup his face, bringing him closer to her, as if to kiss him. As if a sigh on her lips he hears "husband". Grinning broadly he whispers back "Wife". His tongue licks her lower lip before plundering her mouth, tongues dueling. It's not long before he can feel her inner muscles start to clench. His hips thrust faster, harder, knowing this is what she loves. Her back bows, head thrown back as she cries out her pleasure. Presented with her long throat, Jaime nips at her, then roars against her as his seed spills forth within her. 

Both breathing heavily, Jaime rolls to her side, hears her disappointed sigh as his cock slips out of her. He gives a low throaty laugh "don't worry wife...you'll have my cock again", he watches as she blushes furiously from her chest to her cheeks, but loves to hear her laugh. 

His left hand cups the mound of her breast, her right hand covers his. "10 years Jaime...this never gets old" she smiles happily. He moves to rest on his right arm, gazing down at her "it never will...my cock loves to fuck your cunt" knowing she's about to take a swipe at him, he grabs her hand, brings it to his lips and watches as her eyes fill with laughter, the blush returns and she's shaking her head at him.  

As she calms, she's watching him "I love you Jaime Lannister" His heart swells "I love you Wench".


End file.
